cherubcomfandomcom-20200214-history
CHERUB T-shirts
Everybody on CHERUB campus has to wear a coloured CHERUB t-shirt for identification purposes. The coloured t-shirt is a standard item of CHERUB uniforms. T-shirt colours vary depending upon the wearer's rank or purpose on campus. =The Shirts= Orange http://chiki.info/File:Shirtorange.jpgThe orange shirt is worn by guests on campus. The high-visibility colour warns people that they are in the presence of someone who might not have full security clearance and may not be aware exactly what CHERUB is. Cherubs should only talk to people dressed in orange shirts with the chairperson's permission, and if any members of CHERUB see an orange shirt and the orange-shirt tries to speak to them, they reply say, "Can't speak to orange." Certain gestures are allowed, such as to go to the lift, go down or up and which floor to get out on. If they fail to comply with this rule, they may be expelled from CHERUB. Red http://chiki.info/File:Shirtred.jpgRed shirts are worn by cherubs who are not qualified to enter training. This is usually because they are under ten years of age. CHERUB accepts children from the age of six upwards, although younger children are admitted if they have an older brother or sister, as with James. Red-shirts are the only ones permitted to keep small pets. Blue http://chiki.info/File:Shirtbluesky.jpgBlue shirts are worn by cherubs who are currently in, or awaiting, basic training. The blue shirts worn in training differ from any other CHERUB t-shirt; rather than the CHERUB logo, they have numbers. Once the hundred-day training period is over, the agent will wear either a red shirt if they failed, or a grey shirt if they passed. Grey http://chiki.info/File:Shirtgrey.jpgGrey shirts are worn by cherubs who have passed basic training. This shirt is a promotion of the blue shirt, worn during basic training. Navy http://chiki.info/File:Shirtnavy.jpgNavy shirts are worn by agents who have passed basic training and have done outstandingly well on a mission or number of missions. Many agents get their navy shirts at around thirteen or fourteen. Bethany was awarded her navy shirt at the beginning of The Sleepwalker. Black http://chiki.info/File:Shirtblack.jpgThe black shirt is awarded for outstanding performance over a number of missions, and is the highest ranking shirt an agent can acquire. They are given entirely at the discretion of the chairperson. About 50% of cherubs can expect to receive one before they retire. By the time of the events of The Sleepwalker, there are at least seventeen black shirts, including James, Kerry, Bruce, Dana, Lauren and Gabrielle. Kyle and Dave were also black shirts. White The white shirts are worn by staff and retired agents working on the cherub Campus. http://chiki.info/File:Shirtwhite.jpg =CHERUB T-Shirts on the Forum= Shirts are used on the CHERUB forums to measure a user's post count. The post counts to get shirts are as follows: *0-50 - Orange shirt *51-200 - Red shirt *201-750 - Blue shirt *751-1500 - Grey shirt *1501-3000 - Navy shirt *3001-6000 - Black shirt *6000+ - White shirt There is also the pink shirt, introduced for HappyChic as a retired admin. =CHERUB T-Shirts in the Real World= In the real world, CHERUB t-shirts can often by won in competitions organised by Hodder and Robert Muchamore. These t-shirts serve as promotion for the CHERUB books. T-shirts awarded in competitions are commonly grey, although white have been awarded too. You can now also purchase CHERUB t-shirts from Spreadshirt and currently is a forum exclusive, but are only available in Europe.